User interfaces are known in particular from computers and control systems of electronic devices, where they allow an interaction between the user and the machine. The interaction can be realized via defined operator positions, e.g., by mechanical keys, which are selectable by a user via manual operator actions. Known in particular are control systems having graphical user interfaces, which allow a user to control graphic display content, also referred to as objects. For example, the objects may be selected or shifted via a touch-sensitive display panel, or by gestures that are detected in front of or on the display panel.
Various methods for displaying display content have been developed in an effort to make it easier and faster for the user to comprehend display content. U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2010/0130259, for example, describes a mobile terminal, with whose aid images are projectable. Trembling of the hand holding the terminal can be detected by a sensor and the projected image corrected accordingly.
Furthermore, methods are known that allow a user to control display content. German Application No. DE 10 2008 052 485 describes scribes a method for displaying information, sorted in the form of lists, with the aid of different operator actions. One special operator action consists of the user moving the display panel, and the direction of movement of the display panel can be used to infer the direction in which a displayed list is to be scrolled through.
European Patent No. EP 1 335 318 describes a touch screen, which provides capacitive approach sensing, for example. A point of a subsequent display segment is determined by the sequential detection of the approach of an object in the direction of the touch screen.
In a vehicle, especially a motor vehicle, various electronic devices are provided which the driver or another vehicle passenger must be able to operate. Among these devices are, for example, a navigation system, a driver assistance system, control systems for comfort devices such as the air-conditioning system, and communications and multimedia applications including a telephone system, a radio or a CD player, for example.
The operation of the many types of devices in a vehicle imposes very specialized demands, inasmuch as it may be carried out by the driver, among other people. Therefore, it is very important that the operator action and the comprehension of the related information does not distract the driver while engaged in driving. The operator action should therefore require as little attention as possible on the part of the driver and furthermore be able to be carried out rapidly.